Microwave foodstuff packages and methods of making and using the same are described herein.
Many different foodstuffs can be heated using microwave energy. One product that can be conveniently prepared using microwave energy is popcorn. To conserve space during shipping and storage, microwave popcorn packages are often folded flat. When popped using microwave energy, the popcorn package expands, with the expansion due to the internal pressure of the steam produced by, e.g., the popping of the popcorn kernels, evaporation of the water content of a flavoring slurry, the pressure of the popped kernels themselves, etc. In some instances, the volume of the popped kernels may be increased if the microwave popcorn package expands easily (e.g., does not unduly constrict the volume of the kernels as they pop). Another factor that may, in some instances, increase the volume of the popped kernels is that the number of kernels which are actually popped may be increased by retaining unpopped kernels together on a microwave susceptor with sufficient dwell time to receive sufficient heat energy to result in popping.
One popular form for conventional microwave popcorn packages is a bag having a rectangular top, a rectangular bottom and a pair of gussets formed by folds that extend from a seal at one end of the package to a seal at the opposite end of the package. Although packages in this form are convenient to manufacture, it is difficult for a user to reach the popcorn located in the package after opening because of the relatively narrow shape of the package and location of the opening (which is typically opened by separating the package at one of the end seals). Further, the package typically cannot stand on its own. As a result, most users empty the popcorn from the bag to consume it.